


Old Fashioned

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Drinking, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Minor Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Nami is his loving lesbian guardian angel, Zoro Being Nervous, Zoro is a bisexual disaster, playing pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: “Hey,” Nami calls, snapping her fingers to draw his attention, “Look at me. I know it’s been a while since you’ve dated. And it’s been an even longer time since you went out with a man.”“You really are the world's worst hype woman.” Zoro grumbles under his breath earning a smack to his chest.“Do you want my help or not?”Zoro pulls Nami’s hand into his, holding it back against his chest, “Yes, please, o’ lord of the gays help me for I am a mere-““Shut the fuck up,” Nami interrupts, poking a finger into Zoro’s chest with her other hand, “Go be your charming self and get yourself a man.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea of a blind date au bouncing around for a while. Let me know what you think! ♥️

* * *

“Are you ready? How long could it possibly take to get ready?” Nami calls from the living room, the click of her sandal rapping against the hardwood floor.  

She looks over to the clock hanging in the living room, hands ticking ever closer to 8:30. She’s been ready for twenty minutes and is willing to leave alone if it means not being late. After all the trouble she went through setting this up she figured he would at least _try_ to stay on time.

“Roronoa!”

“I’m ready! Damn, stop yelling.” Zoro grumbles slipping out of his bedroom. His fingers are still working on the navy button up and as the button slips from the hole for the third time he considers just leaving it open.

That’s a style nowadays, right? Jeans and an open shirt? Judging by the look on Nami’s face he guesses the answer is no.

“You’re still doing your shirt! How is that ready?” Nami huffs pushing his hands out of the way to quickly finish buttoning it up, “And I don’t yell.”

Nami hesitates at his chest and undoes a button before taking a step back. Leaving three is just the right amount of slutty, anymore either direction would send the wrong message. She gives Zoro a once over, circling around him once before leaning forward to ruffle his hair. Zoro jerks out from under her nitpicking with a huff.

“So?” Zoro asks pulling at the bottom of his shirt.

The fabric is still a little stiff as it’s new from the store and he again checks to make sure there aren’t any tags or stickers he missed. It’s out of his wheelhouse by far, considering most of the time he lives in worn tees or no shirt at all. But the occasion doesn’t call for either of those options.

“You look very nice. _Very_ hot. You’re gonna be fine.” Nami says flattening the collar on his neck, “You should wear button ups more, they make you look like you know what you’re doing, but the short sleeves still show off your guns.”

Zoro again pulls from Nami’s tweaking to give a final once over in the mirror hanging in the entryway. She was right though, the shirt did show off his arms pretty well, maybe he’d ask her to help him find more of them to replace his collection of decaying tees.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror makes his stomach start to stir again. He’s never nervous meeting people, so why is tonight different?

Zoro groans running his fingers through his hair trying to calm the spikes Nami created.

“What’s wrong? Did I mess up your ‘just rolled out of bed’ look?” Nami asks walking up behind Zoro, taking the opportunity to also give herself a last look.

“Yes, you did.” Zoro mutters continuing to fidget with his hair, “But that’s not my issue. I’ve never been on a blind date before.”

“I know, you’ve only told me twenty times in the last week.” Nami smiles looking around for her purse, “Blind dates aren’t all bad. It’s how Vivi and I met, you know.”

The smile that graces Nami’s face when she talks about Vivi is one of Zoro’s favorite things that he wouldn’t dare utter aloud. He’s known her for years and has never seen her happier than when her girlfriend is with her. It almost makes him sick at how sweet they are.

“Yeah, yeah. And now you’re madly in love and she’s always in our apartment.” Zoro grumbles kicking a pair of Vivi’s sandals to the side as to prove a point. “When are you two gonna just move in together?”

Zoro glances around the apartment and to the untrained eye it just looks like Nami owns a lot of things, but he knows better. He knows that Nami wouldn’t wear the teal jacket that’s laid on the back of the living room chair. That the foundation sitting on the shelf in the bathroom isn’t her brand. That the soy milk in the fridge is only there because Vivi is vegan.

Deciding that he looks as good as he's going to get, Zoro slips out of the way of the mirror. Nami walks forward into full view of herself and gives a short whine, considering which jacket to put on. She holds two jackets up, laying them against her while looking at her reflection, changing them back and forth.

“We’ve talked about it, but would you wanna live with us? Wouldn’t you rather live alone?” Nami asks softly, attention still on her fashion choice.

Zoro leans against the front door and considers it for a moment. Would he like to live alone?

He loves having Nami around and after living with her for four years he can’t imagine anything else.

When he moved to the city for school he didn’t know anyone. His apartment was small, and he lived with two other guys who were always out partying or passed out. He went to school, to work, and came home. That was his normal.

After getting his wallet stolen from a certain redhead the first time he decided to venture out, the dangers of living in the big city became apparent. Luckily, she swiped it to prove a point and after having a drink, on Zoro, she decided he needed a mentor.

He moved into her place the next week and the rest is history.

“Oh, so now you’re kicking me out. I see how it is.” Zoro sighs, feigning a hurt look, which earns an eye roll from Nami, “She already lives here just make it official already. Also, wear the black one, Vivi loves you in that one.”

Nami smiles and pulls on the black jacket, zipping it halfway up before grabbing her clutch. She again looks back to the clock and noticed the hands haven’t moved since she checked last time. Flustered, she checks her phone to find the time 8:30 bolded over the picture of Vivi holding her pet duck.

“Shit.” Nami hisses and pulls Zoro off the front door, “The clock died, we’re late.”

Zoro pulls out of her grip and his hands go to his shirt, smoothing the wrinkles as he moves back getting out of her way.

Nami swings the door open, leaving Zoro to reflexively catch it before it can slam against the wall. He’s patched it one too many times and he’s starting to think that areas of the wall might just be pure spackle at this point.

He heads out behind her, pulling the door closed as he goes and jogs ahead a few steps to continue staying out of her way as she fidgets with locking the door. The lock needs to be replaced, and Zoro has offered to do it several times, but Nami likes how difficult it is.

She says that it prevents break ins.

Zoro doesn’t have the heart to ask how she knows that.

“Well, I’ll have you know I was going to ask her next weekend, after I talked to you about it.” Nami says, finally locking the door behind them.

“Dude, you know I’m cool with it. You know I love Vivi, she makes the _best_ drinks.” Zoro smiles pulling out his phone.

The screen flashes to life as he checks his notifications. The only text being from his sister, he shoves it back into his pocket. Whatever Perona is whining about now he doesn’t want to deal with it before this date. He looks up to an unamused Nami walking towards him.

“I’m _so_ glad that the thing you like about my girlfriend is her bartending abilities.” Nami mutters, “You got everything? Phone? Wallet? Keys?”

“Pretty sure.” Shaking his phone in his hand and patting his back pocket, Zoro completes Nami’s checklist.

“ _Condoms_?” Nami smirks slipping around Zoro to continue down the street, pushing a few shiny wrappers into his chest as she goes.

“Wh-” Zoro’s hands clamor to catch them before they fall to the ground, “What the fuck? Nami!”

She’s already several paces ahead, moving quickly. Her shoulders shaking lightly with laughter.

“Are you coming or not? Vivi is probably already waiting and there is always this one guy who doesn’t seem to understand she’s a lesbian and-” Nami rambles, trying to change the subject as Zoro jogs forward to catch up.

“Dude, shut up, you know he doesn’t come out much since you shoulder checked him into that wall.” Zoro says wrapping a proud arm around her.

He remembers hearing the cry of the man across the bar and looking over to see Nami with one arm cocked back ready to hit. The man in question was slumped up against the wall clutching his shoulder, eyes wide with fear. Before he could move, Vivi was pulling Nami’s arm down, wrapping herself around her.

It almost got them kicked out of the bar but Zoro still thinks it would’ve been worth it.

But that’s not his concern right now.

“I need to know where the fuck you got condoms.” Zoro says bringing the conversation back. His arm tightens lightly around Nami’s shoulder so that she can’t escape.

“I have my ways.” A sly smile pulls across Nami’s face as her eyes avoid Zoro’s gaze.

Turning the corner Zoro pulls her in closer and waves a condom in front of her face. The wrapper clicks against his knuckles and shines lightly under the dull fluorescents of the street as Nami stifles laughter.

“We both know you have zero use for these and you’re far too frugal to buy them just for me.” Zoro probes shoving it into his pocket. He doesn’t want some stranger to see him waving a condom in front of the face of a girl he’s got trapped under his arm.

“That’s not true.” Nami replies rolling her eyes, now squirming under the weight.  

“Oh really?” Zoro asks in a raised voice, “You put ‘em on your strap on or what?”

Nami tenses up, steps slowing as she processes what he just nearly yelled on the street. The couple walking a few feet ahead start to shuffle faster and Zoro bursts out into a near cackle.

“Zoro! Not so loud, we’re on the street for God’s sake.” Nami hisses through gritted teeth, jerking out from under his hold.

He lightly jogs to catch up with her, over exaggerating how far away she is.

He again wraps an arm around her, feeling her tense once before relaxing, “You’re the one who shoved condoms into my chest. I have a right to know where they came from.”

Nami sighs and leans back into him knowing that she can’t escape this conversation. A smile plays at her lips and Zoro leans in expectantly.

“Sanji.”

“ _Sanji_? You took _Sanji’s_ condoms?” Zoro laughs pulling a single condom back out to inspect it, “That’s fine, he isn’t using them anyways. Doubt these will fit me though.”

Nami scoffs smacking Zoro’s hand, “What is with you two? I’m surprised you haven’t fucked by now given how thick the tension is every time you’re in a room together.”

Like a moth to a flame every time Zoro and Sanji are together it turns into some form of a pissing contest. He doesn’t know why and neither really have any reason to dislike the other. Well, other than Sanji shamelessly hitting on Nami and Vivi every chance he gets even though he knows, or at least Zoro hopes he knows, that they aren’t remotely into men.

“Are you trying to piss me off before this date?”

“No! Just relax, put them in your back pocket and forget I ever gave them to you.” Nami sighs, “But if you need them…”

Turning the last corner before reaching the bar Zoro hopes he can shake his nerves, and knowing he has condoms stuffed into his back pocket doesn’t put him anymore at ease.

“If I’m going to fuck this guy you think I’m not gonna make it back to somewhere with condoms? Even then, you took like five. What kind of night do you think I’m going to have?” Zoro mutters, butterflies still swarming in his stomach.

“‘Better safe than sorry’ is a cliche for a reason. Also, why are we _still_ talking about condoms, I wouldn’t have given them to you if it was going to be a thing.” Nami sighs kicking a rock forward with her foot, “I just thought it might distract you from your nerves.”

“It kind of worked, but only because the thought of you stealing these from Sanji is hilarious.” Zoro laughs.

“You’re going to be fine, I don’t know why you’re so worried. He’s probably just as nervous as you are.” Nami reasons lightly squeezing Zoro’s hand that is slung over her shoulder.

“You can’t go into this negative. Just,” stopping in the street Nami places a hand on Zoro’s arm bringing him to pause, “Begin with the _end_ in mind.”

Zoro narrows his eyes at Nami, her mouth twitching lightly to keep in a laugh.

“I can’t believe you just made a sex joke during a pep talk.” Zoro sighs pulling away to smack the crosswalk button, “Why are we friends?”

Nami gives a glance into the street before crossing without pause, “Because you love me.”

Zoro looks out into the street before conceding and following Nami across. He jogs up next to her flipping the hood of her jacket up over her head

“Because our landlord thinks you’re hot and our rent is super cheap.” Zoro refutes and Nami shrugs.

“But...” Nami sighs leaning her head onto Zoro’s shoulder, eyes gleaming like a child.

“But...also because I love you.” Zoro sighs and plants a quick kiss on her head.

Nami hums content with her win and corrects herself to stand in front of Zoro effectively blocking his path. The lights of the bar are now in view, only a half a block away and he can feel his throat tighten at what is usually a familiar sight.

“Hey,” Nami calls, snapping her fingers to draw his attention, “Look at me. I know it’s been a while since you’ve dated. And it’s been an even longer time since you went out with a man.”

“You really are the world's worst hype woman.” Zoro grumbles under his breath earning a smack to his chest.

“Do you want my help or not?”

Zoro pulls Nami’s hand into his, holding it back against his chest, “Yes, please, o’ lord of the gays help me for I am a mere-“

“Shut the fuck up,” Nami interrupts, poking a finger into Zoro’s chest with her other hand, “Go be your charming self and get yourself a man.”

* * *

 

The bar is loud, but it’s not a surprise, and the noise is oddly comforting to Zoro. This is his bar. His hometerf.

Zoro watches as Nami breaks away running up to slip behind Vivi surprising her. Her face lights up as Nami’s arms wrap around her and the sight makes Zoro grow warm.

He wants that. Not quite that sickeningly sweet, but he wants someone to smile when they see him coming.

His eyes scan the crowd looking for someone who looks like their name could be Luffy, but he comes up short.

Zoro resigns for a moment, weaving through the crowd to get to the bar, hoping a drink eases his nerves. He flashes a hand up at the bartender, signaling an order of his usual.

“Bourbon neat.” the bartender says sliding the glass toward Zoro. Hands already making another drink he lets out a short laugh, “You’re still the only person I know that _starts_ his night with bourbon.”

The bourbon order started as an accident and quickly became tradition. He was young, freshly twenty one in a new city and he had just moved in with Nami a few weeks prior.

He stayed in their apartment the times he wasn’t at work, anxious at the idea of going out in such a confusing city. He had gotten lost several times already. Phone already set to call Nami at the drop of a hat so that he could tell her where he was and get fussed at for being across the city from where he needed to be.

A month after moving in Nami decided she had enough of his shut-in behavior and drug him to the bar down the block. It was small, homey almost, as it seemed to be filled with nothing but regulars.

It wasn’t anything like the ones Zoro imagined the city would have, but was actually pretty similar to the ones he had back home. There was something about people walking in, throwing a hand up at the bar, and not only getting a drink they never spoke about, but also getting a wave back.

He wanted that.

To have a usual.

So, when asked what he’d like at the bar he said the first liquor his eyes landed on in panic. A large dark bottle sitting on the highest shelf.

He didn’t know that it was bourbon. Hell, he had never had bourbon, but his pride was too big to order something else.

Now, all these years later it’s still his starter. The warm comforting blanket running down his throat seems to calm him for the first time tonight, and he wonders why he was ever worried.

“Can I get an old fashioned?”

Zoro looks over to see a man bent over the bar, hands rested on his chin as he beams at the bartender. He looks out of place for the bar, mostly because he doesn’t look old enough to even drink. His red oversized jacket is half off, fabric bunched up, hanging on his elbows. Dark jeans torn in odd places hang loosely on his hips as he swings a leg back and forth, almost kicking the stool next to him.

He looks like he just rolled out of bed and threw on clothes that weren’t his, which is a possibility. But what is more out of place is that there is rarely a person in here that he doesn’t know. Who is this guy?

“That’s quite a starter.” Zoro offers as the bartender slides the drink across the counter to the man. His date isn’t here yet, he’s got some time to kill, why not figure out who this guy is? Maybe he’s new in town.

“It’s a favorite for sure. My nerves are up a little and I thought what better than to have something I enjoy?” The man replies bringing the glass up to his lips to take a sip. Zoro’s eyes follow the motion, lingering on his lips for a moment before diverting his eyes out to the crowd. He’s supposed to be here for a date, not flirting with a stranger at the bar.

 _It’s just conversation_ , he thinks, _completely harmless._

“That’s a good philosophy, but to be honest you don’t look like the type who gets nervous.” Zoro counters tilting his glass toward the man, drawing attention to his look.

The man pauses and looks down at himself for a moment before shrugging his jacket back onto his shoulders with a laugh, “Yeah, I guess I do look pretty casual. Guess I should’ve dressed better for a date, huh?”

At the mention of date Zoro’s throat clenches, causing him to choke on his drink. He slams the glass onto the bar, sputtering while trying to catch his breath.

This couldn’t be the man he’s supposed to meet, could it? It’s a popular bar, surely he’s here to meet someone else. The thought of him talking to someone else makes Zoro more uncomfortable than it should.

He feels a hand hitting his back steadily as he forces a deep breath into his lungs. Eyes watering he steals a glance to the man who is now far too close for comfort, eyes wide with concern.

“Hey man, I just met ya don’t die on me, alright?” The man says, laughter laced with concern as he continues patting Zoro’s back.

Zoro pulls away, waving a hand to usher him away before tilting his head back to take a deep clear breath. The bartender slides a glass of water toward him and he grabs it chugging the contents. Chest now clear, he sets the glass down rubbing his face only making it redder.

“Before you die on me, what’s your name?” The man smiles and downs the rest of his drink, tipping the now empty glass toward the bartender, “whiskey shots, two over here, please.”

Zoro’s heart is still thudding, mind racing at the thought that this guy could be who he’s here to meet and they still managed to cross paths naturally.

“Zoro,” he says as calmly as he can, eyes fixed on the man’s face looking for a reaction, “and yourself?”

The man smiles so wide you can see it in the corners of his eyes and Zoro is mesmerized by it. This small aspect of this man he just met has him hooked.

He’s drawn back to reality by the sound of a laugh.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” The man says grabbing the shots from the bartender and hands one to Zoro. Numbly, he accepts it and the man clinks their glasses together, “To blind dates.”

“To blind dates.” Zoro echoes acting on autopilot, brain not processing the words.  

The men tilt their heads back downing the shots in unison, the clink of the glasses ring as they hit the counter. As the liquor warms his throat everything catches back up in his mind. _To blind dates._

“So, you’re Luffy.” Zoro confirms, his question sounding more like a statement.

Throwing a finger up at the bartender, he signals another round. The nerves that disappeared are back again. He wasn’t expecting this. He wasn’t expecting him.

“That I am. Are you surprised? I’m not sure what Usopp told you about me.” Luffy smiles, shifting to jump up onto the barstool.

Zoro mirrors him leaning back to sit on the edge of the stool, noting how Luffy’s legs dangle a few inches above the ground, “Well, not much. Definitely not that you’re short.”

Luffy slings his foot forward nailing Zoro in the knee but leaves it there creating a bridge between them, “Hey now, I am _not_ short. You’re simply ungodly tall.”

Maybe it’s that the connection between them now physical, or that the alcohol is starting to take effect, but Zoro suddenly feels in his element.

“5’11 is not ‘ungodly tall’.” Zoro scoffs accepting the new shot from the bartender, “What are you 5’6”?”

Luffy takes his shot and holds it forward for Zoro to again clink before they throw it back. He smacks his lips with a light smile before narrowing his eyes at Zoro.

“I’m 5’8, thank you very much.” Luffy corrects, hands already digging his license out of his wallet for proof.

Zoro reflexively places a hand on Luffy’s, effectively stopping him from trying to pry the card out of the window, “I’m just teasing you man, I don’t need to fact check you.”

His hand stays rested for what feels like a beat too long and a tingle finds its way into his fingers. He pulls away quickly to rub his shoulder, trying desperately to keep it cool. Luffy, unfazed, rolls his eyes shoving his ID the rest of the way back into the slot before putting his wallet away.

“So what did Usopp tell you about me?” Zoro asks shifting his focus away from Luffy back to the crowd trying to spot Nami, “I have to admit I don’t know him very well. He’s an old friend of my roommate so we don’t cross paths often.”

Luffy chuckles, turning to look out along with Zoro, “Not much! I guess he wanted to keep the mystery alive. _Definitely_ didn’t say you were hot.”

Fire creeps up Zoro’s neck in an instant and he forces himself to stay collected, now avidly trying to find Nami for a reassuring look. He could kick himself for losing his cool. How dare this stranger disorient him so quickly? Usually, he’s the one getting under people’s skin.

_Dammit, where is she?_

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me no one has ever called you hot.” Luffy laughs hopping off the barstool. Before Zoro can respond, he’s moved in front of him, not allowing Zoro to escape the inevitable and holds out his hand, “Let’s go play pool, we need to loosen you up.”

Zoro feels a tap on his shoulder and upon looking back sees another shot sitting at the edge. The bartender is already back down at the other side of the bar.

He’s getting the best tip tonight.

Zoro grabs the shot, quickly downing it before he feels a tug at his hand again.

Head buzzing, he follows behind as Luffy pulls them toward the tables in the back. He can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or the fact that Luffy is still holding onto him, but he knows he wants more.

“You wanna break?” Luffy asks grabbing a cue from the stand along the wall, “I’ve never been too good at it.”

Zoro sets the rack onto the table and starts collecting the balls from the pockets, tossing them onto the table as he goes. The dull thudding mimicking his own heart.

He considers it for a moment. How he could impress Luffy with his pool skills, but before he can open his mouth his eyes find Nami’s.

She’s leaned on a table nearby talking to Vivi and her friends, but she’s clearly got an understanding of the current situation.

“Show him how.” She mouths to Zoro, and puts her hands out to hold an imaginary waist, lightly rocking forward.

Zoro shoots her a look, earning him a wink before she turns back to whatever is now making Vivi laugh. It’s not a bad idea. Showing Luffy how to break gets him close and still lets him show off a little. But the idea is still so cliche that it makes his stomach roll.

“I can show you, if you want.” Zoro says chalking his cue, “It’s not too difficult.”

Luffy chuckles, and again Zoro finds himself drawn to his eyes. He wonders if he’s ever seen someone smile with their whole face. It makes Luffy look younger, but in a good way, a cute way.

“Let me buy you a beer at least, I have a feeling you’re gonna need it.” Luffy says laying his cue against the edge of the table. “You look like an IPA man. Am I right?”

“What makes me look like an IPA man? Is it the button up? I don’t usually wear these.” Zoro says pulling at the collar of his shirt that suddenly feels too tight.

Luffy rubs his chin, seemingly considering his words as he looks Zoro up and down. The direct attention makes Zoro’s stomach turn wondering if he went too formal for Luffy’s taste.

Finally, Luffy speaks, “Nah, it’s not that, though it doesn’t help your case if you aren’t. You just look like you appreciate a good craft brew. If I’m wrong-”

“I’ll drink anything,” Zoro interrupts placing a hand on Luffy’s shoulder, “just grab whatever so I can kick your ass in pool already.”

Again, he’s drawn to touching him. Each time the fire of excitement creeps under his skin. But Luffy doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest.

“We’ll see about that.” Luffy says slipping out from under Zoro’s hand. As he starts walking back toward the bar he calls over his shoulder, “I’m not gonna lose to a guy in a button up.”

Zoro watches as Luffy quickly weaves through the crowd. He slips in between people with skill, never seeming to disturb anyone, smile still beaming.

Zoro wonders what it would take to wipe the smile off his face.

“God, I don’t wanna find out.” He mumbles aloud.

“What don’t you wanna find out?” Nami asks, causing him to jump, “Relax! How’s it going?”

Zoro nods toward Luffy waiting at the bar and Nami lifts onto her tiptoes to get a better look. She hovers a moment too long before Zoro pushes her back down with a firm hand.   

“Stop drawing attention to yourself, he’s going to see.” Zoro mutters, face growing warm.

“Oooh, you don’t want me to mess it up. So it’s _really_ going well.” Nami smirks leaning against the pool table. She picks up the cue ball, rolling it in her hands for a moment before sitting it back down on the felt. Looking back at the bar she hums thoughtfully.

“What is it, Nami? He’s going to be back soon so whatever you’re thinking just say it.” Zoro sighs, knowing all too well that Nami’s mind is already miles ahead of his.

“So, tell me the truth. Is he a ‘hit it and quit it’ or do you see it going somewhere?”

The question throws him off slightly. Obviously, Nami sees something that he doesn’t and he wants to know what it is.

“How am I supposed to know how to feel already?” Zoro asks crossing his arms trying to refocus on Luffy who is leaned against the bar still waiting for their drinks, “He dresses weird, but it’s kind of hot? Like he doesn’t care what people think, you know?”

Nami nods thoughtfully, pulling her drink up to take another sip. She looks back again to Luffy trying to focus on his fashion.

“I don’t think he dresses weird.” Nami quips leaving Zoro to raise an eyebrow at her, “I mean, I don’t think he’s doing it intentionally. I think he just wears what is comfortable.”

“So what is your ‘at a glance’ impression?” Zoro asks and sees Luffy picking up the drinks, “Quickly.”

“I think he looks sweet. He looks fun. Someone that could wedge the stick out of your ass. So be sure to loosen up ok?” Nami squeezes his arm once before slipping away back to her group.

Luffy walks back slowly, glasses full to the brim, trying not to spill them.

“So, I got us two of the special. They were a dollar a piece so I’m not entirely sure what they are but hey, adventure, right?” Luffy smiles holding up the two glasses.

“Sounds good. Like I said, I’m not picky.” Zoro smiles taking a glass from Luffy.

He takes a swig of the mystery beer, letting the flavor settle on his tongue. It’s a sour, one he hasn’t had before. It’s good, he makes a mental note to ask which kind it is.

“So how is it? What kind?” Luffy asks eagerly.

“Try it yourself, adventure boy.” Zoro says taking another drink.

Luffy pulls the glass to his lips cautiously but then quickly tilts the glass back chugging the entire thing, grimacing at the finish, “Damn, I really hate sours.”

Unrestrained, Zoro laughs. Bubbling and bursting from his lungs, he laughs at the man in front of him, face twisted from chugging a beer he hates.

“Hey! It’s not funny! They’re really bitter.” Luffy huffs setting the glass down on the table.

Zoro continues laughing, tears forming at his eyes, and through strained voice responds, “I was wondering what could _possibly_ take that smile off your face. I didn’t know it was as easy as a beer!”

“You what?” Luffy asks now laughing as well, “Y-you wondered what could make me not _smile?_ ”

“You haven’t stopped since I met you, it’s not a dumb question.” Zoro reasons catching his breath.

Luffy again smiles, just as wide as he always has, eyes shining. He reaches forward and grabs Zoro’s hand making Zoro stop laughing instantly.

“Let’s get out of here.” Luffy’s says tugging on his hand, “I wanna talk to you, but I don’t wanna do it in a bar.”

Luffy looks genuinely nervous for the first time all night and Zoro can tell he’s being serious.

“Let’s go then, sour boy.” Zoro smiles squeezing his hand.

“Oh god, don’t make that a thing.” Luffy groans but his face stays pulled in a smile.

They weave through the crowd and Luffy starts to pull back, making Zoro’s heart clench. _He’s already changed his mind?_

“I’ve got to close my tab.” Luffy says looking back to the bar, “I’ve never been here but I don’t want to have a bad rep.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Zoro smiles and waves a hand up the bartender, gesturing to Luffy as well. He shoots back a quick thumbs up and continues with making drinks.

“Dude, no, you don’t have to do that.” Luffy says, hand already being pulled again by Zoro.

“It’s my treat. You can get next time.”

“Yeah,” Luffy smiles, “I can get next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what did you have in mind? Want something to eat?” Luffy asks walking forward ahead of Zoro.

Zoro feels the buzz in his head and thinks it probably wouldn’t be a bad idea to eat something. Even though he still has nerves, he wants to sober up to talk to Luffy.

Zoro looks around but is already aware of what is available to eat around the bar: A sushi place, a fast food place, a weird local pub that only serves ‘of the day’ specials. None of which sound very good now or are open. He’d rather just go home and make a grilled cheese.

“I don’t live far from here. Just around the block. I could cook.” Zoro says speaking his mind, words tumbling out of his mouth.

Luffy stops short in front of him and lets out a light laugh, “Wow. I mean, I can see this going well but you’re _pretty_ confident asking me back to your place after knowing me for less than a few hours.”

Zoro’s face flushes red at the comment.

“T-that’s not what I meant at all. I just mean that I would rather have something simple and I live close. I promise I’m not like that, I never do this.” Zoro rambles, voice raised along with his hands that are frantically motioning.

Luffy is still smiling, lips pulling up so far, he’s showing the pink of his gums, and again he laughs. It’s starting to be Zoro’s favorite thing.

“I figured, but even if you _were_ being forward...” Luffy replies with a wink.

He continues walking forward for a few steps and Zoro follows him numbly, unsure of what just happened.

_Wait._

“Even if I was?” Zoro asks jogging forward to walk next to Luffy and bumps his shoulder with his, “Also unless you already know where I live, creepy if you do, I should be in the lead.”

Luffy slows his pace a little and hums a short tune as his feet match up with Zoro’s to the beat. He shrugs once, earning another shoulder tap from Zoro, and he sighs.

“ _You know_. I mean, I wouldn’t be against it or anything. I don’t think this is a one-night stand, but if it’s the _first_ night then, so be it.” Luffy says with a sly smile.

“Well that’s...something.” Zoro replies and his head swims a little.

“Just something?” Luffy pries settling a little closer to Zoro.

Their arms brush lightly as the walk, Luffy’s jacket is soft against Zoro’s bicep, but all he can think about is getting it off him.

 _No,_ thinks trying to Zoro shake the thought out of his head, _I’m just a little drunk is all. What, I can’t handle a bourbon and…. three shots and a be—fuck, I’m drunk._

“Hellooo..” Luffy sings skipping ahead a step of Zoro. His hand wraps around Zoro’s wrist and he pulls it up to wave in front of his face slowly as he struggles to move Zoro’s arm. “You in there?”

Zoro pulls back against Luffy’s grip but his hold is tight like iron, “Oi!”

“‘Oi’, yourself!” Luffy says mocking Zoro’s tone, dropping his wrist in favor of shoving his hands impatiently into his pockets, “Are we almost there or are you leading me off to kill me?”

Zoro looks up to the street and prays he hasn’t gotten them lost on the short journey back to the apartment. His body is seemingly on autopilot as they continue onward and as they turn the corner; he breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the apartment.

“Yep, there it is.” Zoro says pulling his keys from his pocket.

As the keys slip out of his back pocket, along with it comes one the condoms he shoved in earlier. It falls to the ground with a clatter and both men reflexively look down to find the source of the noise.

Immediately recognizing the packaging Zoro sighs, “Goddamnit, Nami.”

Before he can move, Luffy is already standing back up from swiping the condom off the ground. The wrapper crinkles in his hold and he holds it up to read the packaging.

“Ultimate pleasure lubed condom,” Luffy reads with a grin before looking up at a now red Zoro, “Oh, so you ‘never do this’, and me suggesting sex was enough for you to space out, but you had _‘Ultimate pleasure lubed condoms’_ in your back pocket this whole time?”

“My roommate gave those to me! I swear I didn’t go into this with the intention of bedding you.” Zoro sighs rubbing his temple.

“Mmhmm...” Luffy nods as a smile plays on his face.

Rather than try to argue further Zoro’s hands start making work on the locked door, jiggling the handle the way Nami taught him, as he tries to get in without making it seem too sketchy that he must kick the bottom twice to get it open. Luffy stays back a step or two watching him, hand over his mouth muffling his laughter.

“Do you actually live here or are you breaking into someone’s home?” Luffy asks as Zoro pushes the door open with a heavy sigh.

“Ha ha, very funny. Welcome to my humble abode, don’t touch the soy milk.”

Luffy kicks off his shoes in the entryway, arms sliding out of his coat, that to Zoro’s surprise hasn’t already just fallen off his body. He’s still so lanky looking to Zoro and he worries that if they ever did end up having sex, he might just break him in half. But he can see it, the slender muscle that covers Luffy’s arms.

“So,” Luffy starts, eyes wandering the room taking in the seemingly cohesive decor. His eyes picking up the jacket on the chair, the matching bookends on the shelf, “You live with...two women?”

“One.” Zoro answers walking toward the kitchen, opening the cabinet as he goes, looking for something to make. His eyes find a box of duck food and he sighs, “No...two.”

Luffy laughs, letting his hands fall behind his head as he follows Zoro into the kitchen, eyes continuing to take it all in. Zoro continues his search pulling open the fridge to find it scant of anything but the previously declared soy milk.

“Well, I have led you here under false pretenses.” Zoro sighs, looking back to a confused Luffy, “I have no food.”

“I knew you were a murderer.” Luffy tsks turning to walk back into the living room, smile light on his lips.

Zoro shuts the fridge, leaning back up, eyes scanning the room trying to find Luffy, but finds no one. _Did he leave?_ He hears a clatter come from down the hall and his heart takes off realizing where he’s wandered off to.

Feet stumbling beneath him as he quickly moves, Zoro pushes forward to his bedroom, nervous as the sounds continue.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Zoro asks, breath airy with nerves as he all but falls through the doorway of his room, “Don’t you have boundaries?”

Luffy sets down the photo frame in his hands, a sheepish grin pulling across his face, lips forming a small o. Zoro looks quickly around his room, trying to figure out what Luffy has gotten into, but it seems like he hasn’t made it past his desk. He sighs, running a hand through his hair as Luffy pulls away from the desk moving to sit on the edge of his bed.

“Sorry.” Luffy says with a guilty grin, “You just seem so mysterious and you didn’t have any food, so I thought I’d explore." 

Zoro drops down on the bed next to him. The springs bounce lightly beneath them and Luffy chuckles, as he sways into Zoro. Zoro wrings his hands lightly, alcohol turning from liquid courage to anxiety in his stomach. Luffy nudges Zoro’s shoulder with his own and Zoro looks over to him, unsure of what he wants. Luffy rolls his eyes lightly in thought, smile pulling into a smirk and Zoro narrows his eyes trying to figure out what Luffy is thinking of.

“So, do you wanna ta-”

Luffy leans forward quickly closing the gap between them, and their lips meet with a small pop. Zoro stiffens at the contact, but quickly loosens as the anxiety that was once there has almost all together vanished with the taste of Luffy’s lips.

Lips soft against his own, Luffy doesn’t retreat, but rather moves in closer, deepening the kiss. They move slowly, pulling lightly on Zoro’s bottom lip and the feeling alone is enough to drive him wild. Luffy’s hands seem find balance on Zoro’s shoulders as he slides into Zoro’s lap, taking what seems to be his place. Fingers digging in lightly, a low groan rolls from the back of Zoro’s throat and he can feel his face flush with heat.

Luffy pulls back from the kiss only slightly, lips still lingering dangerously close to Zoro’s and he laughs lightly, the warm air floating across their lips. A hint of sugar still lingers on Luffy’s skin from his first drink and Zoro thinks back to how he watched his lips in that moment. Now, he has the chance to do so much more.

Zoro gently fists the fabric of Luffy’s shirt at his hips, breath shuddering in across his still trembling lip.

“So, no talking?” Zoro murmurs with a smile before swiftly running his tongue across Luffy’s bottom lip before capturing it back in between his own.

Courage building like a small flame inside him, he sucks on Luffy’s lip, teeth lightly biting to hold Luffy in. Not that he is having to try very hard. Luffy is pressed into him, body molding into his, hard without an ounce of uncertainty.

Zoro runs his tongue across to gain access, only to have his plan interrupted by Luffy’s own eager tongue. They twist, each trying harder than the other to gain control, to get deeper, to have more.

Zoro can feel it, that Luffy isn’t often with someone who wants control, that he is the one that naturally leads. He wasn’t planning on this tonight, nothing more than talking, and maybe a kiss good night. But he can feel it, the fire in Luffy’s movements, and knows that he’s gotten himself into more than he bargained for.

Zoro pulls from the kiss, but his lips don’t leave Luffy as he continues kissing a hungry trail along the man’s jaw. The kisses are fervent but full as he works his way to Luffy’s ear, and he feels Luffy begins to squirm in his hold.

Zoro opens his mouth, letting his teeth graze Luffy’s ear, tongue running up alongside it bringing a chill up Luffy’s spine. His lips capture around his lobe and sucks gently before releasing it to move down his neck. He has to move fast to stay in control and he can’t let Luffy take it back.

Luffy lets out a soft moan, body turning heavy in Zoro’s grasp as he continues kissing down Luffy’s neck, “God Zoro, just, _fuck me_.”

Zoro’s cock to twitches to life against his thigh at the words and he swallows his own moan back down his throat. _Control yourself. He can’t mean it._

Zoro laughs against Luffy’s neck as he continues to lightly kiss his way to his initial destination, trying to keep his cool.

“So eager…” Zoro’s says, fingers grazing the bottom of Luffy’s shirt and he can feel the heat radiating from his body. His fingers lightly glide along his slender hips, down his lower back, drawing another chill with them.

Jerking backwards, Luffy pulls from Zoro’s ministrations with a short huff before clawing his fingers into his own shirt. His arms pull upward bringing the shirt with it, and he slings it, quickly and somewhat violently, out of sight uncaring of where it ended up.

“You’re going to drive me _crazy_ like this, do you know that? Or is that why you’re doing it?” Luffy accuses, placing his hands on either side of Zoro’s face, “I need you to _fuck me_ and I need it _now._ ”

Zoro swallows lightly, before copying Luffy from earlier and leans forward, quickly closing the space between them, but unlike Luffy, Zoro doesn’t stop. He pushes backwards, lips still locked as he pins Luffy to the bed. _He’s just being over confident. He’ll back down._

“I’m just getting warmed up.” Zoro murmurs against Luffy’s lips. His voice low, in a tone Luffy was unsure he could give, one that makes his hair stand on end.

“I’m feeling pretty damn warm.” Luffy offers, lifting his hips up into Zoro’s.

He can feel it then, Luffy’s cock, hard against the inside of his jeans, pressing eagerly up into his hip. His own no different.

Instinctually, he grinds into Luffy, pulling another soft moan from him as they fit themselves together. The pressure in his abdomen tightens, and he takes a short breath. He isn’t going to last long when he’s drunk, and to blow it dry humping while he’s still fully clothed is _not_ how he wants this night to go.

Almost as if he read his mind, Luffy’s hands are on Zoro’s chest trying to make quick work of the buttons on his shirt. He tugs at each one struggling to undo it, and Zoro wonders if there is just a trick to it only Nami knows.

“What is with this stupid shirt! I want you naked, why is this so hard?” Luffy whines before letting his head fall back again.

“Are you usually this impatient or is it because you’re drunk?” Zoro asks unbuttoning his shirt. He leaves it on, hanging open on his chest and for the first time he feels comfortable again.

Luffy sighs looking at the ceiling before propping himself back up on his elbows. The new sight of Zoro’s chest kills whatever words were in his mouth, and his hands move quickly to touch the newly uncovered skin.

“I knew you were in shape, but my god…” Luffy laughs running his fingers along each fold of muscle on Zoro’s chest, “So when do I see the rest?”

“You think I’m going to show my hand first?” Zoro tsks, letting his eyes fall to the dark jeans still hanging on Luffy’s body. _Maybe this will tone him d-_

Luffy’s hands grab hold on each side of his hips and he yanks downwards pulling both his jeans and underwear off in a single go. Along with his shirt they’re flung without care out of sight.

Zoro’s eyes widen at the action, at the now completely nude man under him. _That didn’t work at all._

“Alright, your turn.” Luffy smiles eyes following the V in Zoro’s hips.

“You’re drunk.” Zoro states, more to himself than Luffy, eyes still wide as he tries to control his expression.

It’s all catching up with him. He’s bare chested, grinding on a man he met tonight. A man who has told him several times now to fuck him. The nerves in his stomach that were fading are back with ferocity.

“So are you.” Luffy accuses rolling his eyes, “What’s your point?”

“My point is…” Zoro trails off trying to find the words as he stares at the man beneath him. They’re lost somewhere between Luffy’s collarbones and thighs, “I’m old fashioned.”

Luffy lifts onto his elbows, brow furrowing as he locks eyes with Zoro, and Zoro can feel the heat coming off his skin. His eyes are focused, nose almost touching Zoro’s as he huffs out a light breath.

“That is the dumbest fucking thing I have ever heard to get out of having sex.” Luffy says smile tugging at the edge of his mouth before laughing in Zoro’s face, “Come on. Seriously? Where did the fire go?”

Zoro swallows lightly, pulling back from hovering to rest on the edge of the bed. He groans, eyes trying to stay anywhere else but Luffy’s naked body on his bed. This isn’t how the night was supposed to go.

“I don’t sleep with people on the first date,” Zoro sighs rubbing his hands in his face, “And it’s been a really long time since I’ve been with a guy and I can tell you’re used to topping and it’s just-”

“Hey. Hey, hey, hey. Stop.” Luffy interrupts, leaning up on the edge to sit next to Zoro, their bare shoulders touching, and Zoro can feel his heart start to thud harder again, “I thought you were cool with it, you know. Like, it’s not a huge deal for me, especially if I’m attracted to someone...which is you, by the way, in case you didn’t know.” Luffy says bumping his shoulder lightly against Zoro’s, trying to lighten the mood.

“But,” Zoro huffs before falling back onto the bed, eyes sweeping the ceiling trying to find his words, “I don’t want this to be a one-night stand. I really like you…. or I think I do...or could...God, I’m still drunk.”

Luffy laughs, falling back to lay next to Zoro before turning onto his side, propping his head into his hand, “You _like_ me? You _really_ like me? So that means we can’t fuck? What kind of wack ass logic is that?”

Zoro lets his eyes shift to meet Luffy’s and he wishes he hadn’t. Like always, they’re gleaming, full of excitement and he’s pulled in. Sucked into this world that Luffy creates around him. One of ease and playfulness.

“I don’t know, ok? It’s a lot.” Zoro sighs before rubbing his face once more, “Usually...it’s three.”

Luffy leans closer, eyes narrowing as he tries to decipher what Zoro is saying. _It’s three?_

“You’re going to have to stop being cryptic with your drunk rambling. Three what?” Luffy huffs rolling his eyes.

“Three dates. That’s usually when I sleep with someone.” Zoro mumbles, almost ashamed of his explanation, “I know that it’s stereotypical. But it’s always worked, so why change it?”

Luffy hums lightly before letting a light laugh pass from his lips. It grows, bubbling in his chest until he falls backwards, laying as he laughs harder with each breath. Zoro groans, lifting back up, arms pushing him back into standing. Luffy reaches out, grabbing his forearm, grip hard as he settles in his laughter.

“No! Don’t get up! I’m-” Luffy argues, another laugh escaping his throat cutting himself off, and Zoro tugs against him.

“Alright, alright, get it out of your system.” Zoro groans pulling himself to his feet, slipping out of Luffy’s hold, “I’m super lame and old fashioned. Maybe that’s why I haven’t been with anyone in so long. I don’t know, but-”

“Hey!” Luffy interrupts tugging on Zoro’s hand, pulling his attention back to him, “In case you forgot, I love an old fashioned.”

Zoro feels the heat pull along his face, before a laugh of his own bubbles out of his throat, “Now _that_ is the funniest way anyone has tried to talk me _into_ sex.”  

Luffy’s smile curls into a smirk, pulling on Zoro’s hand once more, “Yeah...but did it work?”

Zoro’s stomach stirs, abdomen tightening with nerves at he looks down at the naked man sitting on his bed. A naked man, sitting on his bed, asking to sleep with him. He takes a breath, Luffy’s eyes expectantly on him awaiting his response, hand tugging Zoro forward toward him.

Zoro smiles, leaning down, and places a hand on the bed next to hold himself even with Luffy’s face. He leans forward, lips brushing lightly against Luffy’s for a moment before capturing them into a kiss.

“Yeah,” Zoro murmurs against Luffy’s lips, smile soft on his face, “I think it did.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure if I'll continue this with another fic.


End file.
